Perfect
by Akumu1
Summary: For a friend. ONLY!D


Hi guys!It's been along time since I've wrote a story. And this is a KH fic with my character in it. n_n Okay, you would have to be Chelsea to really understand her story. :D Anyway,I'll sum it up. She had died once at the age of eight, and had somehow came back and was in Traverse Town. Well, this song sort of discribes her past life.  
  
The song is "Perfect" By Simple Plan. I just changed "Dad" To "Mom" since her mother beat her and made the poor girl suicidal.=D  
  
"Hey mom look at me   
  
Think back and talk to me   
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
Do you think I'm wasting my time   
  
doing things I wanna do?   
  
'Cuz it hurst when you disapprove all doing."  
  
She set on one of the many benches in the new town she had found.Her eyes were down-casted to the ground,and her hair fell into her face.She was glad,it hide her face and masked her blood shot eyes and tears.She gripped the edge of the bench and winced softly. How she hated remebering her past. How she hated remebering all that went with it. The only good thing about it had been her friend. Nothing else. She looked up and stared ahead of her. No one else was even in this district.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"And now I try hard to make it   
  
I just want to make you proud   
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you   
  
I can't pretend that I'm alright   
  
And you can't change me."  
  
"Mom?" She called out softly. She had gotton home earlier so her mother wouldn't be mad. It didn't take much to anger that women. Oh no, not much at all."Mom?"She said again.Then an angry voice,"I heard you the first time god dammit!" Nim recoiled. She had to get out of the house. She wasn't safe when her lunatic of a mother was drunk.Her mom came storming into the living room, a pissed look on her face and an even more pissed look when she spotted Nim." I told you to be home HOURS ago!"Nim gulped." You did not!I came home earlier so you wouldn't be mad!"  
  
" 'Cuz we lost it all   
  
Nothing lasts forever   
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect   
  
Now it's just too late   
  
and We can't go back   
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect ."  
  
Nim should have never said anything. That had only caused her mother to storm over to her and slap her hard across the check."You god damned good for nothing, spoiled brat!That's what you are!You'll never amount to anything! You're always to damned depressed. Even the doctors said you'll probally kill yourself because of it!" Nim's eyes widen and brimmed with tears. That's all her mother had to do. Bring up the doctor and her suicidal attempts. Nim slowly started backing away,shaking her head,tears running down her cheeks." You're right.."  
  
"I try not to think   
  
About the pain   
  
I feel inside   
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?   
  
All the days you spend   
  
with me Now seem so far away   
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore."   
  
Her mother stared at her."What?" Nim smiled faintly. "I said,you're right."With that the girl turned and ran out the open door. Her mother ran to it and stopped."GO OUT AND GET YOURSELF KILLED! I WON'T CARE!" It was true. Her mother didn't care. She only saw Nim as a good-for-nothing. Nim paused when she was about a block away from her house. Leaning on wall she frowned. Not knowing later that night, she would, literaly take a bullet...  
  
For a friend.  
  
"And now I try hard to make it   
  
I just want to make you proud   
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you   
  
I can't stand another fight   
  
And nothing's alright."  
  
`People say, when you're put into a situation like that. You don't know till it happens. Her mother had not gone to the girls funeral. Friends and other family attened. Along with her friend she had got killed for. The only possion that Nim had wanted to give to someone had been given to him. No one really said much anymore about the girl after that. Soon a few weeks after. Her mother had drank herself to death. Some say from depression and the loose of her daughter. Some say from a party she had thrown since her daughter died. No one really cared..  
  
"Nothing's gonna change   
  
the things that you said   
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again   
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard Just to talk to you  
  
'Cuz you don't understand .." 


End file.
